Harry Potter and The Travel Through Time
by Kalladin1989
Summary: This is my response to Reptillia28 "Don't Fear the Reaper" challenge. Harry is killed at 17 after which he goes to meet his Angel of Death and is told some things so that he can fix the future by being sent to the past with his memories intact. Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any other series that may appear in my story. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE TRAVEL THROUGH TIME**

 _Challenge Info:_

 _Reptillia28_ _Don't Fear The Reaper_

 _Storyline:_

 _Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He is sent to his Death's office (explained Later) and finds out that this isn't the first time this has happened._

 _Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently , people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular Death fired._

 _When Harry asked what was supposed to happen, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found is soul mate ("Some Granger girl…") and lived to a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised by the soul mate part._

 _Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to keep his memories (the previous times,he wasent given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited in a previous time of the writers choosing._

 _Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death dosent get fired._

 _Requirements:_

 _Harry had to Die at least three times before this one_

 _The memory keeping contract must be included_

 _Death must refer to Hermione as "Some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate comes up in his/her rant_

 _Obviously must be H/HR_

 _Have fun_

 _Optional:_

 _Dumbledore's manipulation can be a factoring Harry's premature demises_

 _Hermione may or may not be told of Harry's little "situation"_

 **A/N: I like to dedicate the following story to all the other stories the answer this challenge. Ive read so many of them, I felt it was time to answer the challenge myself. Hope everyone enjoys this, would love any constructive feedback. If you don't enjoy the story, please just don't read. Bad reviews will be ignored.**

 _Prolog_

Harry awoke in a white room that looked very futuristic. He tried to remember where he was and how he got there. The last thing he remembered was fighting Lord Voldemort and being hit by the green light of Avada Kadavra. He figured he was dead and had gone to his final Judgment.

"Harry J. Potter!" Someone yelled.

"I'm right here!" Responded Harry

"Follow me. Your Death is waiting for you and he is not happy with you." The same person replied. At this point Harry found the one calling him and noticed that she was a very attractive blond.

"May I ask what your beautiful name is?" asked Harry.

"My name is Claire. I am the assistant to the one who handles your afterlife affairs. And I would appreciate is if you didn't flirt with me." Claire Responded.

"I'm sorry, but you cant blame a bloke for trying can you?"

"No, I don't blame you. Its just that every guy that comes through here usually follows that line with the same old line. By the way, here we are. We are at your Deaths office, who also happens to be my husband. Take care and have a nice afterlife I hope."

She then sent Harry on inside where his Death started to yell at him instantly.

"DO YOU HATE ME HARRY? HOW HARD IS IT TO FOLLOW THE FATES PLAN FOR YOU AND STAY ALIVE? ALL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO WAS IS DEFEAT THE TWO DARK LORDS IN YOUR LIFE, MARRY YOUR SOUL MATE, SOME GRANGER GIRL, AND LIVE TO THE RIPE OLD AGE OF 666 YEARS! Also, on a calmer note, you were supposed to spoil your kids, grand kids, and great grand kids."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I'm pretty sure I have never died before. And what do you mean Hermione is my soul mate? I love Ginny. And Hermione loves Ron." Said Harry.

"My name is Syler and I am your Angel of Death. You have died 6 times before today and you only have one more chance at life before I get fired and you sent to purgatory. As to you loving Ginerva Molly Weasly, and Hermione Jean Granger loving Ronald Billius Weasly, well you, Hermione, and Ginny were all under love potions thanks to Ronald, Molly, and Albus. You and Hermione are soul mates while Ginny is soul mated to Neville Longbottom. Whom himself is being potioned by Albus Dumbledore to love Hannah Abbot, who is completely innocent of everything. Some of your tasks include getting yourself with Hermione and helping Ginny and Neville get together. Good Luck with all of that." Syler stated.

"How exactly did I die before?" Asked Harry.

In response to Harry question, Syler passed him over a piece of paper that read:

 _The Deaths of Harry James Potter_

 _Killed by Quarellmort in forbidden forest whe Quarellmort was feeding_

 _Was eaten by Basilisk in Chamber of Secrets_

 _Had soul eaten by Dementor whiling try to protect his soul mate and godfather(Had to reset time line so as to locate soul)_

 _Burned to death by Hungarian Horntail during 1_ _st_ _task of TWT_

 _Drowned during 2_ _nd_ _task of TWT when jealous Krum saw him rescue Hermione and Krum put HJP under Petrificus Totalus._

 _Bleed to death after Umbridge force him to write to long with Blood Quill._

 _Killed by AK from Voldemort after walking to his death_

"I cant believe I died so many time." exclaimed Harry.

"Well, you did. Get over it and move on. Now we are going to talk about how we are going to help you complete your destiny and help me keep my job so I can take care of my beautiful wife. We are going to be sending you back to your third death with your memories intact. You will sign a contract that states that you will not tell anyone your from the future other that your soul mate and Neville and Ginny after the have formed their soul bond. We are going to give you a few tasks to complete and will be checking in on you from time to time. It will either be my wife or myself personally that comes and checks on you. The tasks are as follows:

Bond to your soul mate by kissing her and her kissing you back.

Get Neville Longbottom and Ginerva Weasly bonded.

Prove Sirius Black innocent.

Have parents will enacted at Gringotts.(this can help with task 3)

Defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Have lots of children and live till at least 666 years old.

Do you understand all of this?" Asked Syler.

"Yes!" Responded Harry.

"Than all you have to do is sign here and you will be on your way."

Harry quickly signed and there was a flash of light. Next thing Harry knew, he was standing in the Forbidden Forest with 14 year old Hermione and Buckbeak standing in front of him.

 **Closing A/N: I hope you like this. Would love reviews. And yes, Syler and Claire are from the awesome TV show Heros.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am so touched by the response to this story. Thank you so much for the Favorite, Follow, and reviews that I received. This story was more popular than my story Lost, Missing, Found within 24 hours. I hope everyone continues to like this.**_

 _Chapter 1_

The first thing Harry wanted to do upon seeing Hermione was to kiss her so as to initiate the bond, but decided against it till the moment felt right. He than noticed the time and realized they needed to get to the lake in order to save their past self along with Sirius Black from the Dementors.

After they got to the lake, Hermione seemed to go into a trance like state. She than shuddered as she came out of it. When she fully came out of it, Harry went to ask her what was wrong, but before he could, she leapt forward and planted a breath taking kiss on his lips. Before he knew it, he was kissing her right back with all the passion that he felt for her. Unknown to either of them, a golden light started to shine from both of them signaling that the soul bond is complete.

"Hermione, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for all of a sudden?" Asked Harry.

"I did that so that I could get the courage to tell you that I love you with all my heart. I love you so much that you are the first one I think about in the morning when I wake up and the last one I think about at night before bed. I developed a crush on you when I saw you on the train first year and it developed into more when you saved me from the mountain troll." Replied Hermione.

"'Mione, I have loved you since I first saw you on the train first year. That is the true reason I rescued you from the troll and slayed the Bloody Basilisk 2nd year. Hermione, will you grant me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Asked Harry.

"YES!" Screamed Hermione.

They than noticed the Dementors starting to gather and the younger thems collapse along with Sirius Black, they both point their wands and yell "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Out of their wands emerged twin Phoenixes that entwined with each other and destroyed several Dementors freeing the souls that they had consumed. Than they jumped onto Buckbeaks back and flew to the tower that the minister was holding Sirius in. After they rescued Sirius and sending him on his way, they spotted Peter Pettigrew running along the ground and stunned him. They grabbed him and made their way back to the Hospital Wing as fast as they could. Shortly after they made it back, Greaseball Snape and Minister Fuckup, I mean Fudge, came barging in with Snape acussing them of helping Sirius Black escape.

"Professor Snape, please be reasonable. There is no way that these children could have helped him, they have been here all night. They have not left my sight." Stated Madame Poppy Pomfrey.

"But we have found a way to prove my Godfather is innocent. This Rat is an illegal animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Madam Pomfrey, if you would be so kind, please cast the animagus reverse spell on him so that we and prove what we say." Stated Harry.

"Animagus Rescindo" intoned Madam Pomfrey.

As soon as she said this, the Rat started to turn into a balding fat person. As soon as she saw who it was, she ran to the floo and called the DMLE. Fudge tried to protest stating that as the Minister Of Magic, he could take care of him and decide if the DMLE was needed.

As soon as she was called and told what was happening, Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, came on through.

"I have some veritaserum with me. I will administer the proscribed 3 drops on his tounge and begin the interrogation." Stated Madam Bones.

She than did as she said and begain asking the questions.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"When were you born?"

"August 14, 1960."

"Why have you been hiding out as a rat for the past 13 years?"

"So as to keep an ear out for the return of the Master."

"Who is the Master?

"Lord Voldemort."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Did you willing betray the Potters?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the Master told me to."

"Did you kill the 13 muggles frame Sirius Black by blowing up the street?"

"Yes."

"Can you be under the Imperious curse when taking the Dark Mark?" Harry jumped in to ask.

"No, it has to be of your own free will."

"What must you do to earn the Dark Mark?"

"You have to sacrafice a 1 month old baby be it muggle, mud blood, or halfblood."

"Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in front of the Wizengamot. Professor Snape, you are also under arrest for being a know Death Eater. Will you come willing?" Asked Madam Bones.

"I will come willing but request that I be tried before a full trial under veritaserum.? Requested Snape.

"Request accepted.

At this point, 3 owls showed up with 2 letters for Harry and 1 for Hermione. Two of them were the same.

 _To Lord/Lady Potter,_

 _Congratulations on your soul bond. This is considered a marriage in the eyes of magic so there for you are considered adults. As such, you can bring in your wands to have the trace removed from them so as to be able to do magic outside of school. Just make sure to still follow the Statue of Secrecy. You will still need a guardian in the muggle world just so you know._

 _Sincerely_

 _Rowlina Watkins_

 _Department of Marriages &Births _

They showed Madam Bones the letters to see if she could remove the trace and she instantly removed it for them. They than noticed that the last letter was from Gringotts so they decided to read it when they were alone. But first they both wanted to tell the other something. As soon as they were alone they turned to each other and said at the same time

"Harry/Hermione I need to tell you something."

"You go first Hermione."

"Ok Harry. I am from the future and was sent back by my Angel of Death with my memories in tact to my younger body."

 **A/N: Please everyone, I need some ideas for how Hermione died. I need at least 4 since I'm following the same rule as there was on Harry . Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

"Really Hermione? So am I. Can you please tell me what happened to you?" Asked Harry.

"It started after you died in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. I for some reason married Ron. It seemed to be going fine except I refused to let Ron touch me sexually because I claimed I wasent ready. But one night he came home so pissed of about it that he grabbed me, through me on the floor, ripped my cloths off my body than had his way with me. It must have gone on for hours until he got bored and decided to kill me so that he couldn't get in trouble for it. After that, I awoke in a room where I was taken to see my Angel of Death…"

 _Flashback Start_

 _Hermione awoke in a room she didn't recognize. All of a sudden a women appeared in front of her saying "Hermione Jean Granger, my name is Claire. Please follow me to your Angel of Death."_

 _With that, Claire lead her to another room with a strange looking guy in it. After she was seated in the only available chair and Claire had left, he spoke and said "Hello Hermione Jean Granger. My name is Spock and I am your Angel of Death. So you know, your life wasent supposed to be like this. You were supposed to marry your soul mate, that Potter boy. To bad he died so young; also wasent supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to marry that waste of space Ronald Weasly. You were supposed to marry you soul mate, live to the ripe old age of 666. Unfortunitly, this hasn't happened yet but still might with the deal we have for you. We are able to offer you this deal because you have died a total of 7 times including this one. Now, can you tell me what is so special about the number 7? Asked Spock._

" _Seven is considered the most magical number. In some cultures, it is said to be the number of spirits and ghosts." Answered Hermione._

" _That is correct Ms. Granger. If I was a professor at Hogwarts, and you were still a student, I would say 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, when someone reached 7 deaths, we are allowed to offer a contract that sends them back in time to a previous death with_ _ **All Their memories Intact.**_ _In other words you take over your younger selfs body and merge the 2 souls into one. Now, so you know, Mr. Potter has already taken this option several years ago but not sure how far back he was sent." Spock stated._

" _I'll do it. But first, how did I die before?" Asked Hermione._

 _With that being asked, Spock reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper which he showed to her._

 _ **The Deaths of Hermione Jean Granger:**_

 _ **Death by Troll club**_

 _ **Killed by Basilisk Glare**_

 _ **Eaten by Werewolf Moony**_

 _ **Drowned by Krum in second task of TWT because he was jealous**_

 _ **AK from Umbitch**_

 _ **Killed in DOM by Dolohove curse**_

 _ **Killed by Ronald Weasly after rape**_

" _Wow. So why did I ever marry Ron?"_

" _You married him thanks to Love Potions. When you go back, your goals are to keep yourself and your soul mate alive. Also, you are to get proper treatment for House Elves, not to free them because without the bond, they will die. Also, don't…trust…Dumbledore."_

 _End Flashback_

"…After that, I signed the contract and woke up in the clearing where I kissed you the moment I saw you. And well, you know the rest."

"That's great Hermione. It makes it so much easier to tell you that I am also from the future. Just not as far as you. Only from the Final Battle. I died and met my Angel of Death, Sylar… **A/N: READ THE PROLOG FOR WHAT HARRY TELLS HERMIONE)** " Said Harry.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, from what we can tell, we can only trust Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charlie, but not the others from the Weasly Family? Only reason we can't trust Arthur is because he himself is being potioned as well. But, if we can get him free of the potions, he can be a valuable ally?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes to all." Replied Harry.

"Ok. Now, lets discuss your tasks. You have already completed the soul bond with me. You have started the process of freeing Sirius. Now, we need to figure out how to get Neville and Ginny together and bonded. After we are able to get them bonded, than we should tackle to problem of Moldyshorts and Fumblemore." Stated Hermione.

"I agree Mione. But how do we get them together?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Har-Kit. But I'm sure we will find away." Hermione replied.

After they finished talking they fell asleep in the Hospital Wing.

The next morning, they were dismissed from the wing and made there way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once they got inside and were about to head to there own rooms, they kissed each other in front of everyone so that they would know that they were together and for each other only.

Ginny saw this and began to cry because she realized that her dreams of being with Harry was over and that she had to move on. While she was crying, she actually came to realize that she had started to develop feelings of another wizard that wasent Harry. Only problem was that she wasn't sure how to go about talking to him or even getting him to notice her. So, she decided she would go talk to Hermione and see if she could give her any advice on how to talk to the new wizard that she has feelings for.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope people are still enjoying this chapter. Please Review.**

 **Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Ginny, if this is about your feelings for Harry, than you need to be aware that he and I are soul bonded and are considered married under magical law." Stated Hermione.

"No, I am actually over my crush on Harry. I am very happy for the two of you to be together. I didn't know it was a soul bond, but that just makes me happier. What I wanted to talk to you about was to get advice on Neville Longbottom." Responded Ginny defensively.

"Sorry Ginny, I was just making sure. As for Neville, have you tried to go up to him and ask him out?"

"I can't do that Hermione. It isn't proper. The guy must ask the girl out in the magical world. Doing it any other way is considered highly inappropriate. It is how the magical world is."

"Well, in the muggle world, it is perfectly acceptable for a female to ask a male."

They continued talking for the next several hours till they fell asleep with Ginny thinking about how best she could ask Neville out or get him to ask her out and when to do so.

 _Meanwhile the same time:_

Over in the boy dorm, Mt. Ron was exploding over finding out that Harry and Hermione were together.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT IS MINE YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER! YOU DAMN WELL KNEW THAT I WANTED HER AND YOU FUCKING STOLE HER FROM ME!" Yelled Ron.

Harry, deciding to remain calm, responded, "She was never yours. Ronald. You have no claim to her. She is her own person. Besides, you never told me you liked her. Also, she chose to kiss me and I kissed her back. As it turned out, Hermione and I are Soul Mates and are now legally married. So you can go piss off Ronald Weasly."

With that said, Harry turned to walk away. But Ron, being the troll brain that he is, decided to attack Harry from behind by trying to punch him. Harry easily dodged the attack because of all the times Dudley had attacked him. Ron kept trying to hit him until Harry got tired of dodging and decided to aim a quick kick to Ron's stomach knocking him out cold.

Neville, who sat there watching this, decided that he should ask Harry about his dilemma in asking out the girl that he likes. He also wanted to ask Harry to teach him to defend himself better.

"Harry, may I please speak to you about something?" Neville caustically asked.

"Sure Neville. How may I be of service?" Responded Harry.

"You see, I really like this girl, but I'm not sure how to approach her. I was hoping you might be able to give me some advice on that."

"I will see what I can offer. First though, who is the girl you like?" Asked Harry.

"Ginny Weasly." Blushed Neville.

"Well, have you tried to tell her how you feel?"

"No, I haven't. I don't have the guts to try. Also, I'm afraid of what the twins will do if I tried."

"Just try and ask her out. I will handle the twins as long as you never hurt her."

"Thank you Harry. Also, do you think you could teach me how to properly defend myself?"

"Of course."

As they headed downstairs the next morning, they saw Hermione and Ginny. As soon as Neville and Ginny saw each other, they both blushed and stuttered out…

"G…Gin…Ginny/N…Nev…Neville."


End file.
